combatmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Development
A list of updates, developments, changes, removals, etc. to the CombatMC server. Initial Development Initial Development for a server to replace the long-dead OP Craft began on October 8th 2018. The server setup and map construction were exclusivity done by Hexivoid. Much progress was completed during the first two months of development, including finally naming the server from the inapt "OP Craft" name. Development was still done in secrecy but eventually ended due to vacillation. Eventually the procrastination ended though, and on February 2nd of 2019 the server was finally started back up. Server setup and map construction Then still an unnamed server, CombatMC's data files came into existence on October 8th of 2018. Gold, ranks, the spawn shop, and the spawn map were complete or in development before the month-long idle of the server before the first revival. The specific date(s) of these competitions were not recorded or documented as the online wiki did not exist yet. First server revival and Fandom creation Hexivoid's procrastination finally ended on February 2, 2019. The Domains were renewed on a new account, the CombatMC server was locally started, and the server wiki was created all in one day! Hexivoid made a vow not to go inactive again and requested a player to assist in development, with ''HeliOS'' quickly accepting the offer within the OP Craft server Discord. As of matter of fact, this very sentence and page is being written the same day as the first revival took place! One can hope that there will never be a second server revival. Second server revival Once again, procrastination ended and development started again on June 24th, 2019, after a 100% short break!... Third server revival Development continued September 15, 2019. Closed BETA will begin soon. The closed BETA began on September 20th, 2019. Unofficial BETA release CombatMC was opened to BETA testers on September 20th, 2019, after thepro430 did some good convincing. Only basic factions mechanics existed at the time and no BETA testers joined the night of release. awesomeyogrut10 was the first player to join the closed BETA server on September 21st. Helicyn soon joined too and thepro430 after them. The three players were instructed to find as many bugs as possible and to "try to break the server" just using the server's commands. So far Helicyn has discovered four bugs. One of them was major where a player could create a faction with the name "none" and afterwards manage to disband other factions, while permanently getting stuck in the "none" faction but not being recognized by the server. Ouch, that would suck if not discovered before the official release! Update changelog (during initial development period) * 9/30/2019 ** Removed test broadcast message when warping to ranks ** Added the last five rank kits to the kits menu ** Added back button in the rank kits menu ** Added info tag in the rank kits menu ** Added a (?) tag in the rank kits menu ** Custom PEX command improvements ** Added "missing" kits in the rank kits menu ** Removed unknown gunpowder item from the rank kits menu ** Clarified info text in the rank kits menu ** Made Buycraft link from kits menu clickable ** Added tips ** Fixed the Legend rank only having access to one extra home instead of 11 total ** Fixed inability to preview kits from the rank kits menu. Discovered by MatshallCobble * 9/29/2019 ** Added the Showcase ** Successfully completed one GUI rank kit- phew, finally! (Master) ** Removed previous malfunctioning kit code ** Added "coming soon" message when clicking Special Kits from the kits menu ** Added Buycraft link (currently not clickable?) in chat when selected from the kits menu ** Temporarily disabled purchasing gold ** Added /ping ** Disabled the announcement of vanilla achievements (announcements) ** Added /seen (replaced Essentials) ** Extensive length rank creation sign safeguard implemented ** Added more tips ** Added missing dollar sign to /bal ** Fixed missing dollar sign color ** Began researching 1.9 features that might break factions ** Began researching 1.10 features that might break factions ** Tested attributes, interactions, and textures of 1.9 blocks (to 1.8) ** Added Kit Preview signs to the ranks at spawn ** Corrected text after "Viewing kit" (showed Preview) at rank signs. Took a lot longer than needed! ** Fixed Showcase typo where "Backpack" was displayed instead ** Fixed players being unable to claim a kit if menu was left open until cooldown reset ** Broke(?) the above "fix" and fixed it again ** Found out that I never fixed it and simply gave up ** Further corrected WarZone claims ** Fixed an artificial light issue around spawn ** Achieved total of five rank kits in /kits ** Added /warps ** Added the ranks warp to /warps ** Implemented a teleportation delay and location change check ** Created and began adding to Version Blocks ** Added the magma block to VB ** Added the spawn warp to /warps ** Added the crates warp to /warps ** Added the shops warp to /warps ** Added the gold warp to /warps ** Changed offline seen text in tips ** Added the Elytra to the disabled list * 9/28/2019 ** Began implementation of the Showcase ** Debugged kits * 9/26/2019 ** Removed KitsPreview message displaying to players. Discovered by awesomeyogrut10 ** (Major) Fixed factions being disbanded after periodical amounts of time or server restarts ** (Major) Fixed player's being marked as (just) members when creating a faction ** Debugged kits * 9/24/2019 ** Debugged kits * 9/23/2019 ** Added more tips * 9/22/2019 ** Continued improvement of /kits ** Added ability to preview kits in the kits menu ** Gold signs at spawn now work. Discovered by awesomeyogrut10 ** Improvements in breaking signs at spawn ** Added tips (autobroadcast) ** Tips no longer can repeat ** Began development on homes and sethomes ** Fixed the ability to steal items from /kits ** Finished GUI placement of /homes ** Fixed missing message when trying to claim another faction's land ** (Todo) Investigate into /f f breaking. Maybe just the faction "none"? ** Increased tip messages from every 30 seconds to 2 minutes ** Fixed color code in used Master kit in the kits menu ** Fixed missing kits in the kit menu. Discovered by Helicyn ** Added kit permissions to ranks ** Faction invites to a faction now removed when the faction disbands ** Tips disabled if no players are online. Helps with lag and not hogging up logs * 9/21/2019 ** First player joins, awesomeyogrut10 ** Spawn location for new players fixed ** Chats from a player with a faction now send the message to console ** Altered and added /balance and /bal ** Added broadcast for faction creation ** Added broadcast for faction deletion/disbandment ** Prevention of creating factions with names that break mechanics. Discovered by Helicyn ** Factions now longer shown as allies/truces if one player does not have a faction ** Playtime and balances when looking at the statistics of other players no longer show own stats ** Fixed playtime and balances not displaying in statistics for offline players. Discovered by Helicyn ** Fixed online players being marked offline when inviting them to a faction. Discovered by Helicyn ** Fixed baltop displaying zero players (simple reload required.) Discovered by Helicyn ** Playtime command shortened to /pt (working alias) ** /f claim and unclaim added to faction help, although faction unclaiming not implemented yet ** Error codes better thoroughly labeled (#2-4) ** Faction unclaiming fully implemented ** ./bal added as a working alias for /balance. Both can target offline players ** Titles when joining server (for the first time too) added and fixed ** Implemented faction sethome and home. Currently no delay on teleporting to faction home ** (Todo) Convert /f faction to CombatMC standards ** Dollar signs added to money balances in statistics ** WarZone claimed ** Continued terra-forming around spawn ** Began work on kits (/kits) * 9/20/2019 ** Players prevented from claiming if not in a faction ** (Admin) Player power setting ** /f claim somewhat implemented ** Unofficial BETA release ** (Todo) Also broadcast claimed chunk's location to faction players when claimed ** Unclaim message when disbanding, (Todo) only send if faction had land claimed ** Faction join typo ** Added playtime in player statistics ** Added balances (money, tokens future) in player statistics ** Added faction and player power in player statistics (Todo?) Don't show faction power if no faction ** (Dev) playerExists ** Fixed typos with joining factions ** /f perm disabled and labeled as a WIP * 9/16/2019 ** "" when typing /f invite add fixed ** Prevention from adding more than seven (excluding self) players to a faction ** Clarified if player doesn't exist/hasn't joined yet when attempting to invite a player ** Stats now properly shows a player's faction role ** Players can now be tabbed with /stats ** Began "includement" of WarZone ** Confirmed preventing of claiming the WarZone * 9/15/2019 ** Third server revival ** Clarified message when selling gold ** Updated gold drop message to non-admin players ** Terra-forming around spawn ** Faction power no longer shows if player is not in a faction * 6/24/2019 ** Decided to keep default faction map ** Added /f map to faction help ** Added /f leave to faction help ** Added "who" alias to faction info ** Added "show" alias to faction info ** Fixed plural "1 days" in /playtime ** Began implementation of /f claim ** Separate messages added if player is trying to claim spawn/or not ** Added faction tag when attempting to claim claimed land * 4/22/2019 ** Fixed /f help typo (/f disbands) * 4/20/2019 ** Playtime typos fixed ** /f description implemented with working alias /f desc ** /f desc command warning implemented ** Power set on join ** /f power implemented ** Altered /playtime lead text (added #) ** Players lose two power on death ** Power loss message on death added ** Starve command added (suicide) ** Online players now regain 0.25 power every 3m45s ** Fixed typo in custom PEX code ** /baltop standard form to scientific notation fixed with Vault import ** Both /bt and /bt 1 now point towards first baltop page ** Balancetop formating completed ** Added player's new power to power increased message ** Fixed /f f not in a faction color code ** Faction power default event canceled ** /f p ambiguity mentioned/declared * 4/19/2019 ** Continued development ** Solved some array typos ** (Dev) Imported offline player balance instance(s) * 3/9/2019 ** (Major) Fixed bug with players becoming leaders when joining factions resulting in multiple leaders * 3/8/2019 ** Continued development ** Added gold alias "/g" ** Updated playtime lead server total message ** (Dev/Major) Merged faction imports ** (Dev) Began cleaning up merged code ** Fixed (bug with) multiple chat messages being sent with different colored relation tags ** Fixed faction info relation tag color being wrong ** Fixed faction list faction relation tag color being wrong ** (Todo) Fix ability to see other player's playtime ** (Todo) Research ability to use colored nicknames * 2/20/2019 ** Much improvement on playertime leaderboard ** Completed the playertime commands (finally) ** Playertime leaderboard added ** Multiple command checks implemented ** Ability to see position and page on leaderboard added ** Time converted to and hours and minutes format on leaderboard ** (Todo) Implement st/nd/rd/th after number after position(?) ** Added total time spent on server, todo: change to days/hours format ** Added myinvites and invite remove to factions help * 2/18/2019 ** Unable to sort playertime for leaderboard marked (classified) as bug ** Fixed /f info for factionless players * 2/17/2019 ** (Admin) added "gg" command (12:18 AM...) ** Added playtime ** Removed ability to drop gold ** Spent seven hours working on playtime leaderboard, still incomplete ** (Admin) gold drop confirmation ** Removed extra /f info check broadcasts ** Added faction invite remove ** Faction invite improvements * 2/16/2019 ** Fixed gold lore ** Updated join messages and events (instances) ** Added custom first join message and broadcast ** Added custom quit message ** (Dev) Notification for faction being disbanded while offline converted to UUID ** Modified online players without a faction /f list message ** Fixed /f list not displaying properly ** Added ability to /f info other factions ** Custom color for faction relation when using /f info for other factions ** Added (your faction) when running /f info ** Major improvements on faction info ** (Dev) Added gold functions (replaced) ** Fixed value of gold showing $0 in /gold when zero ingots in circulation ** Fixed faction list showing wrong Factionless player count * 2/14/2019 ** (Major) Began shift from storing player variables to UUID ** (Dev) Fixed {tempjoinfac} load bug ** Completed /f myinvites (CombatMC exclusive) ** (Admin) help command aliases ** (Admin) improved (and fixed) array character removal * 2/12/2019 ** Began work on /f info (player's faction only) ** /f disband bug fixes ** /f join invite message changes ** Improved upon /f invite ** /f invites now transfers to /f invite list ** Implemented /f leave ** Added /f info stats for factionless players ** Began work on /f myinvites (CombatMC exclusive) ** Major improvements on /f disband ** Other bug fixes ** Fixed extra "chat" appearing when using /f chat bug ** Completed /f myinvite ** Completed /f disband (other than console message) ** Updated faction help ** /f disban (MassiveCore command) transfers to /f disband ** Fixed/changed disband message/chat order ** Fixed bug where would be invited to faction if target player was offline ** Added notification if faction was disbanded while player was offline * 2/8/2019 ** /f join heavily improved on ** /f invite checks implemented ** Many (previous, above) faction mechanics improved ** /f invite list implemented, todo: /f invites? ** Faction help list order reorganized to "make more sense" ** Updated faction command help list (seen above) ** Fixed some /f invite list bugs ** Fixed some /f invite bugs ** Improved upon /f join (once again...) * 2/4/2019 ** (Admin) char array commands implemented ** Faction creation with invalid characters bug fixed ** Improved upon /f invite ** Improved upon /f join ** Started (began) work on /f chat ** Faction creation name length limit set to 10 letters * 2/3/2019 ** Gold changes now save offline ** Gold sell price created (90% of buy price) ** Gold buy and sell signs created ** (Admin) server name commands implemented ** (Admin) multiple help commands implemented ** (Admin) multiple gold commands implemented ** Gold help command created ** Gold changes now save in server restarts ** Added quick gold information around gold shop signs ** Added faction create GUI ** Implemented faction creation GUI ** Added the faction commands help page ** Added aliases for nickname (nick) and faction commands ** Removed MassiveCore extra $100 faction creation cost ** Fixed missing chat message for a player and faction with no relation ** Added gold buy and sell signs ** Enabled gold buy and sell signs ** Improved gold updating (and pricing?) ** Implemented and completed custom /f list ** Updated faction help * 2/2/2019 ** First server revival ** ProtocolSupport for 1.8+